


Grocery shopping

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), The Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Remus and Severus go grocery shopping for the entire order.





	Grocery shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hii this was written at request: Snupin and grocery shopping
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr harrypotterfanfictionwriter.tumblr.com

"Let it be very clear Lupin. Just because Albus said we had to get groceries for the entire order together, doesn't mean you have anything to say about it" Severus said, before going inside the store. 

Remus grinned and followed the other wizard inside. Severus was extra prickly today as he couldn't wear his usual black robes to the store. No he had to wear muggle clothes, some jeans with a black polo shirt. Let's just say the dour wizard didn't like it. 

The first few aisles he let Severus get whatever he wanted, most of the items being vegetables and necessary things. He just looked around, as he hadn't been to a muggle grocery shop very often. 

However that stopped when they reached the candy aisle. Quickly he made way, grabbing bags that looked good and colorful. When he had six candy bags in total, he dropped them in the cart Severus was pushing. Only to be met by a death glare. 

"What do you think you're doing Lupin?" 

"Adding candy! After all we had to shop for the entire order and some of us like sweets from time to time." he answered smiling. 

Severus scowled. 

"You can have two bags it's more than enough. Miss Weasley will bake cake too." the man said. 

With the face of a wounded puppy, Remus took four bags back out the cart. However as soon as Severus wasn't looking, off to get some eggs, he added them again, hiding them under the other groceries. 

And so the game began. Each time Severus walked off he would add either something sweet for dessert, cookies or just items that seemed interesting. 

Of Course sometimes Severus saw him adding them to the cart and told him to take it out again, which he did. 

When the other man finally decided they had everything needed, they made way to the cashier. 

Here they unpacked everything, and with each thing Remus had hidden in the card, Severus face became sourer. But the man said nothing, probably not wanting to make a scene here, because that surely would draw all the attention. 

Once they paid for everything and packed all the groceries in bags, they walked outside. Here Severus put the cart away, before dragging him in an alley. 

"Didn't I tell you not to add all those sugar products Lupin?" he spat. 

"Well technically you only said it for the bags of candy and some other items which I then took out the cart again. You didn't say anything about the rest" Remus smiled. 

At this Severus glared at him, before disappearing with a pop, without saying anything further. 

Remus grinned to himself. Yes the man was mad now but tonight Severus would look up him again to take out his frustrations. 

And with that in mind, Remus took the final bag and disappeared from view too. 


End file.
